La Libreta de Fudou  vol2
by Oveja-san
Summary: Ya alguno de sus compañeros sabian de esta libreta pero, alguien sabe como es que comenzo o lo que detalladamente dice de todos sus compañeros? - ahora es la detallada libreta quien sera la protagonista de este fic - hoy Kiyama Hiroto ¡Revolucion Raimon!
1. Endou Mamoru

Holaaaa! Jojo xDD la verdad es que siempre he querido hacer esto jeje… bueno antes que nada dire que si es que alguien lee Resist Blood me perdone por no publicarla es que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer y además ahora estoy castigada xD lo siento Copn toda el alma! TT-TT pero tampoco podré publicarlo en mucho por que en 2 días no tendré Internet y además castigada TTmTT pero bueno… esta idea surgió en mi ase mucho… ahora les daré una detallada libreta de Fudou comenzando por el capitán! Jeje

^^ Para quienes no han leído la libreta de Fudou les diré que es una libreta en donde Fudou escribe lo que piensa de sus compañeros de Equipo si, de cada uno de ellos y ahora será detallado ^^

Bueno sin mas jeje ^^ espero que sea de su agrada jojo! – feliz navidad? xD –

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece el día en que mi cuñado llegue gritando, soy una yegua loca y me gusta el yaoi… es por que soy Dios – Aphrodi – y e hecho que todo sea posible muajajajajaja xD

* * *

><p>La Libreta de Fudou ~<p>

Se encontraba nuestro querido Fudou sentado en la banca con una libreta en sus manos pensado y mirando como sus compañeros entrenaban… fijo su mirada en el capitán y luego surgió una idea en su cabeza y es que ya ase un tiempo que quería decirle unas cosas a su capitán pero, no, no podría hablarle sin golpearlo por esto miro su libreta que anteriormente se supondría que la usaría en la secundaria y comenzó a escribir

1.- Endou Mamoru:

Haaa mi capitán… es que acaso no se da cuenta? Enserio? No puede ver todo lo que tiene a su alrededor? Como esas arpías se pelean por ti (manager's xD) y como la mitad del equipo esta enamorado de usted? De verdad?... Será que es un Tarado! O tal vez tiene algún retraso mental… eso podría ser posible ya que esta todo el día pensando en futbol! Acaso no tiene vida? O es que al despertar le habla a la foto de su abuelo y luego toma su balón de Futbol? Hay capitán, yo amo el futbol la verdad pero, no estoy todo el día con el balón en la mano! O es que acaso se la pego con agorex? (es un tipo de pegamento) O con la gotita… y esa banda en su cabeza, estoy seguro que nunca la lava! Y cree que eso lo ase ver bien, pues parece un idiota y además se nota que le queda grande… y siempre es l mismo con el! Chicos juguemos futbol, chicos juguemos Futbol… si algún día odio el futbol será toda la culpa del capitán. A veces deseo golpearlo! Pero no… aun no es el momento… antes debo de encargarme de otros asuntos – risa malvada – pero de verdad capitán… debería dejar de pensar en el futbol y tener vida… ha y también dejar de ser tan idiota! Si no se adelanta con el Emo Goenji se lo quitara… si, ese es otro al cual me gustaría decirle muchas cosas – vuelve a reír malvadamente – pero no es el momento. Capitán de verdad, búsquese una novia ( o novio ) y deja un tiempo de pensar en futbol… o es que cuando tenga 80 años estará aun diciendo Chicos! Juguemos Futbol? De seguro en unos años terminara siendo el capitán del Raimon, y si no es escogido como tal, es mas que seguro que tomara a el equipo por la fuerza, todo por el futbol…

Conclusión: mi capitán necesita urgente un transplante de cerebro, ya que sus pensamientos están convirtiéndolo en un balón de Futbol, agregando que ya quemo todas sus neuronas con tantos balones que le han llegado a la cara

* * *

><p>Y que tal? Como a Quedado este primer capitulo? La verdad es que no sabia que podía decir del capitán pero, trate de pensar como Fudou xD claro mi visión de Fudou jeje ^^' en realidad no creo que mi visión de el este tan mal xD yo pienso que es encantadoramente burlón y que no es tan mal hablado… solo un poco…<p>

El próximo amigo que Maltratara Fudou en su libreta será al nº2 de Inazuma Japan… se imaginan quien vendrá después? xD bueno… para que vallan entendiendo el sistema de esto… será el nº3 de Inazuma Japan xD y así seguiré….

Alguna sugerencia, idea y mas para este fic… todo es bien recibido jeje ^^

O si tienen alguna idea de l que El pueda pensar de sus compañeros…

Si tiene quejas o criticas también son recibidas ^^ después de todo cada critica ayudan al escritor a mejorar ^^

Advertencia: este Fic es de contenido yaoi

Nos vemos!


	2. Kazemaru Ichirouta

Hola nuevamente ^^ ahora le llego con la segunda pagina de la libreta de Fudou les ruego su compresión por mis demoras pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible este capitulo nº2 al igual que el desafortunado de quien escribirá esta ves nuestro adorable Fudou! Bueno sin mas ^^ gracias por sus post me gustaron ^^

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el día en que mi hermana diga que la serie es genial y esta muy contenta por mi modo de ser es por que leven 5 se compadeció de las fans yaoi's y me dejo como herencia la serie… mientras eso no pase… se vale soñar

* * *

><p>Ahora que podría hacer el nº8 de Inazuma? Estaba aburrido jugueteando con un balón pero al mismo tiempo complacido por que gracias a que ase uno días escribió todo lo que pensaba del capitán en una libreta ya no sentía tantos deseos de golpearlo como antes es mas se sentía bastante tranquilo.<p>

Miro hacia las bancas y pudo ver como estaba el peli-celeste sentado junto al peli-crema sin decirse ninguna palabra, cuando el oji-caoba iba a decir algo el capitán del equipo se acerco a hablarle animadamente haciendo que mas de una de las manager's mirara al Peln-largo con odio, esto izo que el de la moica tuviera una nueva idea, dejo el balón quieto y se dirigió a su casillero por su libreta, la tomo y comenzó a escribir

2.- Kazemaru Ichirouta

Saben? Es que yo no podría levantarme en la mañana si fuera el! Con ese largo cabello con un color extravagante como es el celeste y esas acciones tan femeninas, me sentiría raro si fuera tratado como a un chico siendo el, además siempre soportando al capitán y es que como no se aburre? Todo el día futbol aunque… supongo que eso ya lo noto, ya no esta tan pegado a el como antes asta se podría decir que busca instancias para alejarse de el e ir corriendo donde el peli-pincho quien claramente lo recibe con los brazos abiertos aunque siempre con esa típica seriedad que ni el mismo se la cree. Quien puede entender a alguien como el? odia ser confundido con una chica pero sin embargo siempre le esta haciendo ojitos al pelos parados como toda una fémina solo le falta pasearse por frente de el moviéndole el culo. Pagaría por ver a algunos de mis compañeros haciéndome eso – deja de escribir por un momento y mira a un compañero en particular para luego continuar – pero bueno! Nada de distracciones, continuo con el Emo por que eso es lo que es ya que supe que antes del equipo Inazuma y estaba todo ese teatro con los supuestos alien's se fue del equipo lloriqueando como una nena para luego volver Rebelado y con aires de Emperadora como toda una yegua loca con su "querido Endou" Con el cabello suelto y mas. Aun se pregunta por que siempre lo confunden con una chica, si tanto le molesta eso existe algo llamado tijeras… yo jamás me dejare crecer el cabello, para luego ser confundido con una chica? Ni en 10 años más.

Conclusión: Kazemaru necesita urgente una cita con un psicólogo para solucionar sus problemas de sexualidad dudosa… si no fuera por que lo e visto sin la camisa del equipo diría que es una chica.

* * *

><p>Y que tal? Xd la verdad es que no sabia que escribir de Kaze-chan ·_· adoro mucho al personaje para hablar mal del pero, recuerda! Estas pensando como Fudou!<p>

Bueno bueno pensaba hacerlo por arden de camiseta pero la verdad es que prefiero escribir de quien ustedes me pidan y además de los que me encantaría dejar mal muajajajaja! – ahora si estas pensando como Fudou – claro! Debo meterme de lleno en el personaje! Muajajajaja

Quedas dudad y mas pueden dejármelas como post ^^ sus post hacen que mi vida sea muy grandiosa

Y recuerden que por cada post ayudamos al Hermano de Tsurugi en su rehabilitación ^^

- De quien quieren que escriba Fudou en la proxima pagina de su libreta?

Matta ne!


	3. Goenji Shuuya

Holaaaa! Gracias por sus post ^^ me alegraron mucho jeje y bueno… no se que mas decir… además de que ahora es el turno de nuestro adorable peli pincho muajajajaja xDD supieran ajajaj

Bueno y sin mas…

Declaimer: el día en que vea pasar por la calle a un pingüino morado de la mano de un una tortuga será que Inazuma eleven es Mio… mientras eso no pase… soñar es gratis

* * *

><p>Ahora nuestro encantador cemi-rapado se encontraba pasando por fuera de las duchas ya que pensaba usarlas, algo extraño ya que solía ducharse en su casa ya que no deseaba que nadie lo viera desnudo, no era que le molestara mostrar su <span>gran<span> hombría pero odia escuchar las tonterías de sus compañeros y esas constantes guerras de agua que hacían los mas afeminados.

Se quedo junto a un árbol y pudo ver que 3 de sus compañeros estaban mirando hacia dentro de las duchas subidos en unas especie de banquitas y sus caras solo mostraban perversión. Esos tren individuos eran nada mas y nada menos que Hiroto Kiyama, Tsunami Jousuke y Goenji Shuuya, se lo esperaba de Tsunami y de asta de Hiroto pero, Goenji? Eso le dio una idea muy grande. Se olvido de su idea de usar las duchas y se dirigio a su casillero lo abrio y luego de tirar unos cuantos dardos a una foto que tenia de Sakuma tomo su libreta y comenzó a escribir

10.- Goenji Shuuya:

El serio e intachable de todo Inazuma Japan, por favor! En su cara se puede ver lo pervertido que es! Cada ves que pone su cara seria se que esta pensando la una y mil poses del Kamasutra y que muchas le gustaría practicar con el peli-celeste por que no creo que este mirando la arquitectura de las duchas. Además ya no puedo entender los extraños gustos que tiene, primero tenia entendido de que le gustaba el capitán, después que le gustaba Kidou – al escribir eso rompió el lápiz con el cual lo hacia

- maldición – se dijo para si mismo para luego sacar otro lápiz

Continuo… después de Kidou – apretó el lápiz con fuerza pero esta ves no lo rompió – me entere de que le gustaba el acecino de osos y por ultimo el Tigre compacto pero, ahora el Emo? Quien como el que puede tener uno y mil gusto por que ninguno se parece al otro. Otra cosa que me molesta de el eses que Todo lo resuelve a pelotazos! Es que acaso no existe un método mas normal? Deberían poner una orden de restricción de el hacia un balón de futbol.y ponerle una camisa de fuerza… también podría utilizar su mismo método! Vamos chicos! Que yo pongo los balones y lo amarro para hacer nuestra venganza. Es que asta a mi me a llegado uno! Algo que no quiero recordar… - piensa un minuto y luego continúa escribiendo – maldito Kogure! Pero bueno, no puede desquitar su impotencia sexual con todo el mundo! Y ese cabello es que acaso utiliza mucho gel o a visto mucho tiempo Dragón Ball? De seguro es de ahí de donde saca ese mal humor, si no es acaso vegeta? – se rie malvadamente – pobre tarado, y además es un raro! Quien le lleva osos a su hermana pequeña diciendo que es el, es acaso que eres un oso rosa tarado? Oh que buen recuerdo, ahora es seguro que tu hermanita piensa que eres rosa y obeso. Estas mal… asta en la FFI le comprabas regalos a tu hermanita, de seguro que ya debe tener su habitación llena de osos y tortugas, pobre de ella, yo no podría tener un hermano así, tan agresivo, obsesivo y todo lo que termina en ivo… ya no quiero escribir mas de ese demente, de solo hacerlo siento ganas de abrazar a mi hermanita (Fudou la tiene? xD)

Conclusión: a este le recomendaría clases de control de ira y un buen abogado… en un tiempo mas es mas que seguro de que manda a alguien al hospital

* * *

><p>Y? como esta? La verdad es que al final no sabia ni que escribía xD solo trate de pensar como Fudou pero creo que esta ves no me a funcionado del todo XD<p>

Espero sus post y recuerden que por cada post ayudamos en su rehabilitación al Hermano de Tsurugi

- Quien podria seguir después de Goenji?

PD: el numero equivale a la camisetas que utilizan en las internacionales

Mata ne!


	4. Shirou Fubuki

Hola ^^' la verdad es que me siento bastante avergonzada al subir el capitulo después de haber pasado como 2 meses si no es que mas de eso… pero bueno! Aquí esta por fin! Me siento orgullosa de mi misma por escribirlo xD

pensé que jamás lo aria… no me sentía conforme con lo que pensaba hacer y siento que me ganare muchas enemigas después de esto – tiembla de miedo - pero quiero que sepan que no es que no me guste Shirou lo adoro pero, quise darle algo especial a este shirou y además… de otra forma no sabría como poner a Shirou en la temible libreta

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el dia en que vea a Endou en una nave espacial pasar por mi ventana es por que la serie ya es mia… mientras eso no pase… se vale soñar

Pd: la nave espacial se la pidió prestada a Hiroto x_x

* * *

><p>Nuestro encantador Fudou Akio hoy sentía que era el día en donde descargaría toda su ira en la libreta, si, hoy seria el día en donde escribiría sobre el sin un ojo de Sakuma, escribiría tantas cosas sobre ese tuerto que después no tendrá la necesidad de descargar sus pensamientos en la libreta. Caminaba hacia los casilleros pero algo lo izo detenerse antes de llegar, creyo ver que uno de sus compañeros estaba sacando algo de uno de los casilleros que el recordaba no era precisamente de quien sacaba algo de el, se hacer para corroborar que su viste no le fallara y en el acto aquel chico escondió lo que saco detrás de su espalda sonriendo como siempre solía hacerlo,<p>

- Fudou-kun, q-que haces aquí? – pregunto un tanto nerviosos

- me pregunto lo mismo – dijo sacando su libreta del casillero – que escondes ahí?

- esconder? No estoy escondiendo nada – sonríe nervioso – se me iso tarde Fudou-san con su permiso me retirare – sonríe y se retiro rápidamente del lugar y cuando ya no se diferenciaba del camino, el oji-verde aprovecho para ver de quien era el casillero y pudo darce cuanta que era el de Kazemaru

- por que Fubuki buscaría algo en el casillero de Kazemaru? - este pregunta iso pensar al rapado que Shirou Fubuki no era tan santo como todos pensaban asi que con este pensamiento tomo su libreta y comenzó a escribir

9-. Shirou Fubuki:

Quien no mata ni una mosca, realmente eso es así? Digo, si esto fuera verdad no lo hubiera encontrado husmeando el casillero del Emo, pero me pregunto… por que hacia eso? Cera que el Emo tiene algo que es importante para el asesino de osos, supongo que después de todo ese apodo no le queda mal. Realmente no me había dado cuenta del comportamiento del sonrisitas ya que no para de sonreír, es que acaso tiene el síndrome Hiroto? Sonreír asta cuando se muere tu abuelita? Sigo pensando que jamás comprenderé a mis compañeros pero, eso no es lo que importa ahora lo que importa…

- que estas mirando? – pregunta a alguien que lo observaba

- que escribes Fudou-san?

- que te importa duende?

- Fudou-san siempre estas escribiendo en esa libreta, que tanto escribes?

- que no entendiste de que te importa?

- quiero saber – el oji-dorado le arrebata de las manos la libreta a Fudou y sale corriendo

- maldito enano! – sale tras el

- 5 min. Después –

- no deberias meterte en las cosas que no te importan! – dice dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza

- aush! – dice robándose la cabeza – eso me dolió pero, ahora yo se su secreto Fudou-san y pido ser parte de el

- que?

- quiero ayudar con la libreta, se muchas cosas que usted no, podría ser la libreta de los secretos de Inazuma Japan! – decía animadamente

- no me interesa

- pero

- pero nada, no quiero ayuda, eso es entupido, solo escribo lo que pienso

- pero, a acertado en todo

- y eso que? No quiero ayuda para escribir mis pensamientos

- entonces le diré a todos que ha estado escribiendo de ellos

- como si me importara

- pero, Fudou-san, podríamos ser buenos socios

- socios de que? Ya te dije que te fueras

- yo creo que esto no le agradara mucho a Kidou-san

- que tiene que ver Kidou en esto he?

- si le digo que estas escribiendo cosas malas en una libreta de todos se molestara y te pedira que le pidas disculpas a todos, quieres eso Fudou-san?

- maldición… - piensa un momento – esta bien, as lo que quieras

- tengo condiciones

- condiciones? Enserio? – dice ya no creyendo lo que escucha

- quiero poder absoluto de la libreta y además no quiero que escriba algo de mi

- okey… me siento sobornado por un enano

- que escribía de Fubuki-san?

- aun nada interesante, no puedo encontrar algo que realmente valga la pena

- yo tengo mucha información para usted sobre Fubuki-san

- habla de una vez

- esta bien… ayer, Fubuki-san estaba – Kogure comienza a relatar las cosas que sabia y que había visto de Fubuki y esto le da muchas ideas al oji-verde para escribir

Pensaba que no podría encontrar algo que escribir del sonrisitas pero ahora, ya se que escribir.

Ese Shirou Fubuki se guarda muchas cosas, quien creería que debajo de esa apariencia tan dulce se encontraba un manipulador de tomo y lomo? No entendia por que es que sacaba algo del casillero de Kazemaru pero ahora todo calza, claro, El Emo últimamente le ha estado coqueteando al pelos parados y esto a molestado al asesino de osos, al parecer los celos pueden transformar a un tierno lobo en uno feroz y salvaba y ahora que lo pienso ese aire celoso a estado siempre presente en el, y parece que el Emo es uno de los grandes causantes de este, siempre metiéndose en lugares donde no es llamado, el Emo tiene muy mala suerte pero bueno, ya tiene su parte en mi libreta, continuo con el platinado, pareciera que este es otro que no tiene muy buen gusto por que, Someoka? Enserio? Puedo pensar que le gustara el pelos parados no es tan horrible como Someoka por que bueno, ahí que admitirlo, no fue muy tocado por la mano de Dios, debería salir con una bolsa en la cabeza, quien entiende a los seres como Fubuki, le gustaba el pelado rosa y ahora le gusta el pelos parados, será que tiene mala suerte? Ya que no veo al pelos parados muy interesado en cambiar de pretendiente, es que todos aquí son así? En que equipo me he metido? Pero mas a ya de eso no creo que Fubuki tengo algún otro defecto sin mencionar su doble personalidad, eso de creer que su hermano estaba dentro de el, pareciera que aquí todos tienen trastornos de personalidad, que idiotas tan raros, espero que no sea contagioso, pero al parecer, ya todos están contagiados con la enfermedad Inazuma, quien no se cuide sufrirá de trastornos de personalidad

Conclusión: Fubuki necesita ir con un especialista en buen gusto ya que sus gustos suben y bajan a cada momento y si quiere abrir un casillero si no quiere ser descubierto cera mejor que no use un alicate y solo lo intente de abrir con un alambre

- esi es todo?

- he?

- y no escribira sobre lo de Tsunami? O lo de Endou-san?

- quien esta escribiendo?

- pense que tenia mas talento Fudou-san

- te callas o te meto la libreta por donde mas te duela

- esta bien

Ñaaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>xD sinceramente no creo que sea mi mejor capitulo pero queria ahcer un tanto diferente con la aparicion de kogure y con la alianza… me gustaria preguntarle algunas cosas y pedir su ayuda ejem xDD<p>

Primero agradecer por sus post y espero tener algunos mas ahora. Tambien quiero preguntarles quien deberia seguir en la libreta? Y que ideas macabras tienen para ese personaje otra cosa es que no escribire de: someoka, teppei. Kabeyama y hijikata – asi se escribe? Asi se llama? xD me importa tanto que ni su nombre se bien –

Algo mas es que… quienes lean mis otros fic's no he tenido la inspiración para ello y jamas tengo tiempo en mi hogar para escribir, generalmente ocupo mi tiempo libre para esto y jamas lo tengo y el poco que tengo lo ocupo para descansar TTmTT me agoto muy fácilmente pero prometo que intentare de subir resist blood – estoy tan mal que ya ni recuerdo si se escribia asi xD –

Y para finalizar mis tonterias… Alguna a leido instituto genesis? La verdad es que he estado insistiendole a mi amiga – la autora - de que lo continue pero, esta tan consentrada en otras series que lo a dejado, quienes lo leian y quieren que lo continue please hablen conmigo para converserla ella dijo que si mucha gente se lo pedia ella la seguiria es mas si es que alguna de las chicas que escriben juvenile se lo pedio no dudaba ni 2 segundos en continuarlo si alguien puede conseguir algo como eso… la amaria por siempre! xDD y eso ·_·

Alguna pregunta o cosas por el estulo siempre sera bien resibida y si me quieren matar por escribir esto de Shirou vivo en Chile, Santiago… Quilicura xD okey… mejor me callare xD

saludos y prometo tratar de ser mas puntual pero... entiendanme... mi vida es una mierda xDD jajajaja

Bye bye!


	5. Hiroto Kiyama

Lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Se que esto debía subirlo ase unos mil años pero es que u_uU murió mi inspiración totalmente con el fic y quede estancada y no sabia que escribir y espero que puedan personarme soy una total tonta U_UU merezco que no lo lean además creo que es muy pobre ; mm ; perdón! Les prometo que el próximo será espectacular! se subirá mas pronto!

Disclaimer: Inazuma leven no es mio, si lo fuera, muchas cosas no serian igual y el KyoTaku seria mas evidente ^^

* * *

><p>El castaño desde que había aceptado conspirar con el de ojos dorados ya no podía tener ni un segundo para poder escribir en paz y es que el pequeño duendecillo como lo llamaba Akio aparecía en todos lados con ideas y cosas que a Fudou no le interesaban mucho la verdad, si iba a escribir debía de ser algo que saliera de el, no de un enano que le hace bromas a todo el mundo.<p>

Como ya no sabia en donde esconderse para que el Gnomo no lo encontrara decidió que el mejor lugar para esconderse seria en el baño, específicamente se escondió en una de las letrinas del baño de la escuela, si estaba sentado en un inodoro con su libreta en la mano, había esperado tanto este momento y justo ahora no sabia de quien escribir, le gustaba la idea de escribir del duende pero, este ya le había hecho prometer que no lo aria y Akio Fudou siempre cumplía lo que prometía aunque no le gustara. Esperen un momento! Es el momento perfecto para escribir de Sakuma si! Esta vez el cuerno no se salvaría!. Estaba a punto de escribir cuando escucho que dos individuos entraban en el baño hablaban de cosas sin sentido, identifico las voces inmediatamente eran el peli rojo y el peli verde, que arian en el baño?

- oye hiro-chan – dijo el peli-verde

- que pasa mido-chan?

- cuando me dirás por que suspiras todo el día?

- he? No suspiro todo el dia – se defendió el peli rojo

- si lo haces, todo el dia estas suspirando, acaso te gusta alguien?

- gustarme? Alguien? A mi? claro que no – dijo tratando de sonar convencido

- no mientas, no puedes, quien te gusta? Dímelo! La conozco? – preguntaba muy curioso

- si, lo conoces… y muy bien

- enserio? Y como es ella! Es linda? De que color tiene el cabello? – el de piel tostada no paraba de preguntar

- tiene el cabello verdoso y los ojos negros – dijo mirando al peli verde directamente a los ojos y el oji negro se quedo en silencio por unos segundos

- enserio? Entonces debe de ser muy linda! – dijo alegre saliendo del baño

- mido-chan… - salio del baño también

Al de moica se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor que gastar su tiempo en el tuerto afeminado, hoy seria el dia en el cual escribiría del tarado que acaba de salir del baño y no, no hablaba de Midorikawa

18-. Kiyama Hiroto:

Aquel que pasa tiempo con los mas desesperantes del equipo, quien podría pasar tiempo con el capitán, el come helados y el duende? Yo apenas los soporto por separados, jamás estaría con los 3 al mismo tiempo además, como es posible que estuvieras tan obsesionado con el capitán? Es que acaso asta tenias un peluche de el en tu habitación? Parecías un demente, solo te faltaba que le hicieras un altar y como puedes estar enamorado del traga helados? Lo único que hace es gastar TU dinero en comida para el y además ni siquiera se da cuenta que esta lo espías en el baño. – todos los degenerados de este equipo lo hacen –

No puedo dejar de mencionar lo pálido que eres, pareces un vampiro, te imagino chupándole la sangre a algunos de los del quipo, tal vez por eso alguno amanecen con sus cuellos rojos, que acaso no conoces los solariuns? (se escribe asi? xD) o esta el bronceado natural, al menos ve a la playa pero deja de asustar a todo el mundo con tu palidez, tal ves si te encuentro por la noche piense que eres un fantasma y te ataque con una pala y te devuelva a tu tumba. En fin, tienes demasiada paciencia para mi gusto y claro un horrible mal gusto, de verdad! Como lo haces para aguantar de esa forma? As intentado unas 20 veces declarártele y nada! Por que no simplemente le dices que te tiene caliente y listo? Y luego, como lo dirían en lenguaje alien, le haces ver estrellas, el cabeza de helado obvio no se quejar, claro, amenos que seas precoz y no te funcione.

Conclusión: El marciano necesita un dia en la aplaya, valor para declararse sin rodeos y un consejo… encuéntralo desapercibido y… y bueno, para que explicar lo que es obvio, dale como si no existiera un mañana

* * *

><p>Mil disculpas por el retraso y es que, no sabia que escribir y se que es una descripción bien pobre pero, este tiempo no he tenido ganas de nada u_u y además que Hiroto no se me da bien … me costo mucho pensarlo y creo que fue un horror! Pero ya que ahí esta y se que no merezco ningún review pero, tengo una pequeña ilusión…<p>

el siguiente será Midorikawa! Alguna idea de lo que Fudou podría pensar de el? xD

si alguien lee mis otros fic… les ruego paciencia – hágase llamar el novio de mi madre – es que me bloquee por que se borro el capitulo que tenia escrito uy no he sentido el deseo de escribirlo nuevamente pero no la dejare! Esta completamente ideada y la quiuero escribir… solo es que aun no ·_·

gracias por su paciencia! Y.. y… desearía reviews pero imagino que no los merezco xD


End file.
